


Knowledge

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [68]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Daniel will have his head if he kills her right off the bat, and the damage from the dart is likely already done, and knowing Daniel's luck they're going to need her expertise to fix whatever she's just done to Daniel. If he can just scare her away from Daniel, then maybe—When Daniel takes the brunt of an offworld ambush, Jack waits in the infirmary until he heals up. He's got a bone to pick with the way Daniel conducts himself in the field, and it's high time they discussed it.





	Knowledge

On some level, Jack can tell that things are about to go really, really bad from the second the native girl grabs Daniel. Jack responds instinctively, aiming his weapon at her and shouting something, anything to get her to release Daniel. She looks up at Jack with something like terror in her eyes, but the look fades into ferocity soon enough. She jabs something that looks like a dart into Daniel's neck, and that has Jack firing off a shot into her thigh. Daniel will have his head if he kills her right off the bat, and the damage from the dart is likely already done. Even aside from all that, knowing Daniel's luck they're going to need her expertise to fix whatever she's just done to him. If he can just scare her away from Daniel, then maybe—

The girl startles, releasing Daniel right away. She tries to limp away, clearly impeded by the pain from the bullet in her thigh. Before she can get too far, Carter darts around in front of her and holds her at gunpoint while Jack rushes to Daniel's side to check on the damage.

There's already a flush rising in Daniel's cheeks, which has Jack's heart hammering in his chest. He grits his teeth, manhandling Daniel over his shoulders in a fireman's carry as he yells at Carter. "She have anymore of those darts?"

"Three," Carter says, the implication clear in her words.

Jack nods grimly. "Grab 'em, and be careful about it. We've gotta get Daniel back to the SGC and see what Fraiser can do." He doesn't wait to see if Carter follows his direction, making a beeline for the Stargate instead, feeling Teal'c hot on his heels. Time is certainly going to be of the essence here, and Jack's not about to let it become their enemy. Not again.

——

Getting Daniel back through the gate and into the infirmary is straightforward enough, and Fraiser seems hopeful that the samples from the darts Carter brought back will be enough to get Daniel back into tip-top shape soon enough. That doesn't mean Jack doesn't spend the next few days sitting vigil at Daniel's side, through the fever and the thrashing and the shakes and the tremors. Jack stays, sitting vigil to ensure that Daniel makes it through this too.

Hours drag into days, and when Daniel finally does wake, Jack's there, his eyes hard and firm on his face. Daniel blinks at him for a few moments before his lips quirk up in a tired smile. He shakes his head minutely, a simple signal that speaks volumes. Jack huffs out a laugh, bowing his head, the lecture borne of worry and fear stilling in his throat.

Daniel knows. Daniel always knows.

Jack looks back up at Daniel, thoughtful as he eyes the pain in the lines of Daniel's face. There's a sense of being present there, of being whole and certain in a way that Jack sometimes forgets Daniel is so capable of. A oneness with the universe that leaves something aching deep in Jack's chest, desperate and lonely even when Daniel is right there. Still, Jack nods in unspoken understanding. _Another time_ , he doesn't say as he gets to his feet. _We'll talk about this another time_.

 _Of course we will_ , Daniel doesn't say. _In time_.

Jack understands even without words. He nods once at Daniel, pats the back of the hand resting atop the stiff infirmary sheets, and turns on his heel. He slips out of the infirmary and goes to find Carter and Teal'c. They'll want to know that Daniel's alright, and Jack. Well. He needs time to process. His conversation with Daniel will come in time, but that time will allow him to think more deeply about how to proceed.

Daniel knows. Daniel always knows. But that doesn't mean Jack can't remind him every once in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
